Last Jedi Commission
by Judge the Worthy
Summary: A project that, unfortunately, I am unable to render finished. I would love to see this made a reality though, so I am giving it to this community. PM or comment if seeking clarification on any points. If you choose to attempt, please credit in your work. May the Force be with you, young writers.


**The Last Jedi Synopsis**

"The evil FIRST ORDER has launched a surprise offensive against the NEW REPUBLIC,

and destroyed the galactic capital with the mighty STARKILLER BASE!

Striking from their hidden base on D'QAR,

the valiant members of the RESISTANCE destroyed the weapon,

but must now evacuate before the FIRST ORDER arrives to exact revenge.

Knowing that the scattered NEW REPUBLIC fleet lacks only a commander to mount a counter offensive,

SNOKE, Supreme Leader of the FIRST ORDER, is desperate to prevent their escape.

During the battle of STARKILLER BASE,

KYLO REN was defeated by the young force-sensitive REY,

who witnessed the fallen Jedi apprentice murder his own father, HAN SOLO!

Seeking to learn more about her powers, REY has located the lost LUKE SKYWALKER,

certain that the Jedi Master will be the one to restore the spark of hope to the galaxy..."

 **Areas of Focus: Plotline A - Kylo Ren; Plotline B - Rey and Luke; Plotline C - Finn and the Resistance**

Part A1# - Kylo Ren's Journey.

Once the title crawl is finished, pan down through space to focus on Starkiller Base. An X-Wing shoots across the screen. This is the Resistance's attack on the weapon. Following the action, we stop at the Oscillator facility.

 _ **In the Force Awakens, Snoke states that he intends to complete Kylo Ren's training. We see this happen in Storyline A.**_

Start with the scene of Ben killing Han Solo from the Force Awakens, but this time it takes place from Ben's perspective. As Ben watches his father's body fall into the abyss, he hears a lightsaber activate behind him. Turning around in surprise, Ben sees Luke Skywalker swinging his green lightsaber before Ben can raise his own blade in defense.

Ben Solo shoots up from his bunk, panting and in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. He's currently inside his personal quarters on board his shuttle, the Bloodline. Ben calms himself down and looks over at his mask. He gets up and puts it on after staring at the helmet for a moment. Kylo next grabs his crossguard lightsaber and attempts to activate it. It was damaged during his duel with Rey on Starkiller Base and fails to turn on. Frustrated, Kylo leaves it behind and makes his way to the bridge.

On the bridge, a droid is manning the controls. It informs Kylo that they're approaching the planet now. Looking out of the view port, Kylo sees a volcanic world: Mustafar.

" _At last,"_ he says.

Part B1# - Luke and Rey's First Interactions.

 _ **Anch-To island is similar to Tython. In legends continuity, Tython is the original homeworld of the Jedi Order. The planet is sacred and powerful with the force in a very unique way. To quote the Father from the Clone Wars: "Too much dark or light would destroy the very universe as you know it."**_

 _ **Tython literally embodies this principle, because whenever a force sensitive on the planet leaned too close to the dark or light side, the planet would start to tear itself apart. Massive storms, terrible earthquakes, and worse. It's a perfect visual representation of this storyline's overarching themes, and provides the audience with an easy gauge of where Rey is in her development. The planet should be covered with ruins and awe inspiring architecture and geography. In short, it's SPECIAL.**_

We open on the Anch-To Island where the Force Awakens ended. [Tython]'s surface is tranquil. Rey hands Luke his father's lightsaber and explains why she's there. Luke sees Chewbacca, and embraces his old friend. If Chewbacca is here, and Rey came on the Falcon…

" _Where's Han?"_ , Luke asks.

At this question, Chewbacca and Rey sadden.

" _Chewie… Where is Han?"_

Rey tells Luke about Han's death at Ben Solo's hand. Luke is still and silent, in shock. [Tython] starts to freak out: the rolling ocean becomes a hurricane; earthquakes shake the stone foundations; and lightning tears through the sky. Luke is visibly angered and saddened. He's in grief for his friend. He can only say, " _So it's true. I felt the disturbance but… I didn't want to believe… Han… I should have been there."_

Rey is terrified by what's happening, and Chewbacca roars at Luke to stop. As Luke visibly calms down, [Tython] returns to normal. Rey is in awe. She asks Luke what kind of place this is. Luke explains that this is where the first Jedi discovered the mysteries of the Force, and it is uniquely tuned to the Force, responding to the emotions of those on the planet.

 _ **As Luke is saying this, the music swells in a grand, epic fashion. Rey, and by extension the audience, should feel the weight and significance of the location. We are on sacred ground.**_

Rey says that the Resistance needs Luke. The galaxy needs the last Jedi. Luke agrees. But not just yet. Luke was called to [Tython] by the Force itself to study, meditate, and learn. Now, the Force has brought Rey to the same place. Luke believes that Rey is meant to learn from him. Rey agrees to train with Luke.

Part C1# - Evacuating.

The Resistance fleet is engaged in battle with the First Order fleet over D'Qar. At this point, they have no intention of fighting the First Order. The First Order's star destroyers have their fleet surrounded with the planet at their backs.

We see Poe inside his X-Wing. He and the other Resistance pilots are trying to punch a hole in the cordon so their cruisers can jump to hyperspace.

A First Order dreadnought arrives on the scene, and the star destroyers make room for the battleship. The dreadnought's firepower quickly obliterates a smaller Resistance ship.

Aboard the Resistance flagship, Raddus, Leia sees the dreadnought and realizes they can't escape with it in play. She recalls the fighter squadrons back to their hangars, and orders all non essential crew to transfer to their auxiliary ships. The Raddus positions itself between the smaller Resistance cruisers and the dreadnought's line of fire.

As the Raddus absorbs the dreadnought's firepower and is rocked by the barrages, we cut to Finn inside the medical bay. As the Resistance medics detach his pod, Finn's hand shoots out and grabs the wrist of the nearest one. He's awake.

Poe lands inside the Raddus's main hangar. Here, he meets up with the newly awakened Finn. Poe asks Finn where Leia is. Finn tells Poe that the general is on the bridge, but he stops Poe from going there. Admiral Ackbar is now in command, and has orders for Poe to help evacuate the crew to the auxiliary vessels. Poe reluctantly complies with these orders.

The Supremacy exits hyperspace. On the bridge, General Hux contacts Supreme Leader Snoke and asks for his orders. Snoke is currently sitting inside a room that functions as a Meditation Sphere.

 _ **This object allows Snoke to enhance his senses in the Force through battle meditation.**_

Reaching out with the Force, Snoke senses that Leia is aboard the flagship. He tells Hux to maintain their current formation and have their dreadnought focus on the Raddus, ignoring the other ships until the enemy flagship has been destroyed.

On board the Raddus's bridge, Leia confirms over the comm that everyone is safely aboard the transports. She notes that once the dreadnought is down, they'll need to immediately jump to hyperspace. She ends the transmission, saying " _May the Force be with you all"_.

Back on the Supremacy's bridge, Hux directs the dreadnought to close in on the Raddus. Captain Phasma confers with Hux, noting that their orders were to maintain their current positions. She also expresses her concerns that the Resistance flagship has now started closing the gap with their dreadnought. Hux is dismissive of her concerns. If the Resistance is so eager to die, then let them come. He orders the dreadnought to maintain its heading.

 _ **This tactical blunder makes sense for Hux, who has never been in a real battle prior to the firing of Starkiller Base.**_ _**All of his experience derives from simulations, in contrast to Captain Phasma who has been in actual combat.**_

When the Raddus doesn't stop its approach, Hux begins to panic, having now realized what Leia is about to do. He yells over the comm, ordering the dreadnought to reverse its engines and get away from the Raddus. It's too late.

The two ships collide with one another. On the bridge, Leia is calm, almost serene. She doesn't flinch as the bridge is consumed in fire. She only says one word: " _Han."_

With a path now cleared, the Resistance ships escape into hyperspace.

Part A2# - Vader's Fortress.

The Bloodline lands on an old docking pad. As Kylo exits the shuttle's boarding ramp, he orders his droid to stay with the ship. Mustafar is still the hellhole we remember as the camera angles to reveal what Kylo's looking at: Darth Vader's fortress [Bast].

As Kylo walks down [Bast]'s smooth, polished road, he recalls the instructions of his master, Snoke.

" _My worthy apprentice. As the other Knights before you, you have confronted and overcome your past. Now, you must decide your future. You will go to Mustafar… And when you return, your training will be complete."_

 _ **This exchange takes place in a flashback sequence and plants the first seed of Kylo Ren's betrayal of Snoke. Snoke wants Kylo Ren to become stronger. But when that happens, what further use does Kylo have for Snoke? Recall what Palpatine related to Anakin about the murder of Plagueis in Revenge of the Sith: "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him."**_

But Kylo finds nothing inside of [Bast]. He's standing inside the same bacta chamber that Vader was using in Rogue One, but now, the tank is empty and covered in a film of dust. The fortress has been abandoned for over thirty years. Kylo is angry. He needs to become stronger, to be freed of all limits, but he doesn't know how. He hoped that Darth Vader would show him the path to power. In his rage, Kylo lashes at the tank with the Force, obliterating its remains.

" _There's NOTHING here!"_

Kylo storms outside of [Bast], ready to leave this empty world behind. But just as he steps onto the ramp, he feels something call to him through the Force. Following the pull, Kylo finds an unmarked dirt path, barely noticeable compared to the paved black marble leading to [Bast]. He follows it.

Part C2# - Covering Our Tracks.

On board the main Resistance transport. Everyone is sullen and mourning the loss and sacrifice of Leia.

Finn and Poe are on the bridge with Admiral Ackbar. Poe asks what their next move is, and Ackbar explains that they're heading to Crait. The planet was a former Rebel Alliance stockpile and communications hub. There, they can resupply and get into contact with the New Republic fleet.

 _ **With this, we establish why Crait is important beyond the short term. At the same time, the basic foundation and plot of the final movie is also being laid.**_

Finn, startled, reveals that the First Order is aware of Crait. They know the planet's location, and will definitely look for the Resistance at an old Alliance base.

Ackbar asks if there's any way they can hide the planet's location. The only way to do that is by accessing the central data-core located on the Supremacy. From the core, they can erase the planet from every First Order data system.

But Finn will need a really, really good pilot to get aboard the First Order's mobile headquarters. Poe aggrees but notes that it's going to be nearly impossible, even for him, to slip past the Supremacy's sensors. Ackbar interrupts, asking if it would be possible with a skilled hacker, then offers them the aid of an agent on the Resistance payroll: DJ.

Part A3# - The Sith Cave. Fear.

At the end of the pathway, Kylo finds a massive, heavy iron barricade protruding from what looks to be a cave. There's no access panel or hatch to open it. Kylo is tiny, miniscule, compared to the barrier. Clearly, only someone gifted with the Force, like Darth Vader, could access this area.

As Kylo reaches out with the Force, he begins to lift the barrier. His concentration is broken when he hears someone call out his name, " _Ben!"._

 _ **The voice should be an overlapping of multiple people calling his name, including Han, Leia, Luke, and Rey. This is the Light Side of the Force offering Ben a final chance to turn away from the path he's going down.**_

Dropping the barrier, Kylo turns around to see… No one. He's unsettled and feels vulnerable without a lightsaber. Turing back to the task at hand, he once more lifts the barrier, opening it just enough to let him slip through. Kylo quickly runs through as the barrier comes crashing down, sealing him inside.

 _ **Each proceeding scene with Kylo Ren is a metaphorical step into the "depths of hell", so to speak. The idea is an inversion of a similar event/stage during the Hero's Journey, the Spiritual Death and Rebirth. The key to this sequence is to let the imagery and actions speak to the audience.**_

Kylo is within a large volcanic cavern. There is a rough, ash covered pathway leading deeper, connected by a bridge suspended over a river of lava. When Kylo reaches the bridge, he is shown a vision.

Kylo is still on the bridge, but now, he's no longer alone. We don't see what exactly Kylo's looking at, but we can see shadows illuminated by the glow of a red lightsaber. One is Darth Vader's silhouette, and the other is a humanoid in robes, clearly a Jedi. The Jedi is pleading for mercy, for their life, and their voice is that of someone who has gone mad with fear. The vision ends with the stroke of the red blade and a scream.

Part B2# - First Lesson.

Luke takes Rey to a large arena filled with pillars. The pillars are strange though: one third are obsidian black, another third marble white, and the rest are a natural stone grey. Luke questions Rey on her knowledge of the Force. She says that the Force is what allows the Jedi to fight their enemies.

Luke smiles encouragingly.

" _It's not the power you wield or the weapon you carry. You don't become a Jedi simply because you can use the Force. You're letting power distract you from the reality. The Force flows through, not from, us."_

Once he's finished, Luke tasks Rey with simultaneously lifting one pillar of each color. Rey lifts a white pillar, but can't move the other two. Her concentration is broken when Tython begins to react violently. She is confused.

Rey asks Luke what exactly she's not understanding. Luke responds with the following:

" _I know how simple it seems at first, the idea that you're part of this benevolent energy field. But consider the history of the Jedi, and you realize that it's so much more. A Jedi does not dominate or oppress through their power. Doing so means that you've left the will of the Force, a path that ends only in darkness"._

He then reveals that the pillars are only able to be lifted by force users wielding the Force in balance. Luke encourages Rey to try again. As Rey is trying, Luke continues to lecture her on the nature of the Force.

" _This is what it means to be a Jedi: not to be the master of anything. A Jedi is simply a vessel of the Force, not one that controls it to his own will. The Force is not manifested by people like you and me. We're just crude matter through which the Force flows. Feel it around you. Not from within. "_

Rey does so with similar results, but this time, she only succeeds in lifting a black pillar. She asks Luke how someone is supposed to lift one of each color, let alone at the same time. Clearly, she thinks it's impossible.

The answer is by allowing oneself to feel the Force in its entirety.

" _A Jedi avoids embracing the dark side, but does not ignore its power. We approach the Force as a companion and ally, not as a slave or tool."_

Luke demonstrates by immersing himself in the Force. He begins by lifting a grey pillar first, then a white and black one. As Rey watches, she notes how the planet is completely tranquil. She then realizes something else: Luke is lifting ALL of the pillars, not just the first three.

 _ **Supplementary material can elaborate that each white pillar has a Jedi kyber crystal imbued in its heart, while the black ones have Sith crystals, and the grey ones have no crystal at all. This is why you can't lift all three types without tapping into both aspects of the Living Force. Rey's inability to lift the stones is an indicator that she is still maturing in her understanding of the Force.**_

Part A4# - Vader's Sanctuary. Pain.

Kylo crosses over the cavern and stops in front of what seems to be the cave wall. Just like the barricade, there's no obvious way to go through. Kylo, after a moment of confusion, removes the glove from his right hand and exposing the pale flesh. Almost as though he's in a trance, Ren presses his palm against the wall and begins to pour the power of the dark side into the wall. From Kylo's hand, red and white spider web lines spread outward across the obsidian surface until they form the shape of a door. The door opens like the mouth of a gaping beast.

Entering, Kylo finds himself inside a room with a chilling sight: rows of Darth Vader suits line the walls, each one in various states of damage or incompletion. At the center of the room is an operating table, just like the one that Vader was built on in Revenge of the Sith. Kylo approaches the table in an almost reverential manner. He hesitantly reaches out. As soon as Kylo lays his hand on the table, he's mentally assaulted by what can only be described as unbridled agony. He hears Anakin's yells of pain from when he was being encased in the suit. Kylo drops to his knees, clutching at his head and feeling exactly what his grandfather felt. It's too much.

Finally, the pain stops. Kylo slowly and shakily rises to his feet, grasping the table for support. As he regains control of himself, Kylo looks towards the back of the room. We see a wall of black, glossy obsidian. At the center of the wall is a little nook, which holds only one object on a pedestal: Darth Vader's lightsaber.

 _ **The likelihood of Darth Vader having a second lightsaber is logical. He would have no problem acquiring a kyber crystal to bleed and corrupt. Darth Sidious had two lightsabers, so we already have precedent for this. Plus, Vader's precaution, should his first saber become damaged beyond repair, can be interpreted as a subtle hold over from his time as Anakin Skywalker, who repeatedly lost or damaged his.**_

 _ **Second, the contrast of Kylo and Rey each being in possession of their respective lightsaber reflects on the piece of Anakin's legacy each is choosing to honor: Kylo Ren wishes to emulate the dreaded Sith Lord, while Rey follows that of the noble Jedi Knight.**_

Part C3# - The A Team.

Poe, Finn, DJ, and BB-8 are on board a small shuttle, heading towards the First Order fleet. Poe begins to go over the plan: DJ will jam the First Order's sensors so they don't notice the shuttle. Once Poe has flown them aboard, Finn will guide the team to the data-core, and DJ will erase Crait's coordinates.

 _ **The point of this sequence is that we emphasize how everyone aboard the shuttle has a REASON to be there. These are the best, and the only, ones capable of pulling this mission off.**_

DJ interrupts, verifying whether he'll receive his payment. Poe grudgingly answers DJ and heads to the cockpit, leaving Finn alone with DJ. We get to explore Finn's backstory: he was kidnapped as a child and essentially brainwashed as a stormtrooper.

" _The First Order stole my life. They used me. And I would have let them, given my life for them. But when we attacked that village, I saw… I saw that they didn't care about us."_

" _That's rough kid… Take my advice - don't join for the cause"._

" _What?"_

" _Resistance, First Order, they're the same. You think they care if you or I die? Nah, they always find more people to fill the empty places. We're expendable."_

" _You're wrong."_

" _I haven't met anyone who's proven that."_

Their conversation is cut short as the shuttle begins its exit out of hyperspace.

The team is tense, holding their breaths as they wait to see if DJ's jammer worked. It does, and they all sigh in relief.

Part B3# - Sacred Mountain.

It's early in the morning. Luke takes Rey to a very misty mountain. While they're climbing, he lectures Rey.

" _I believe in balance, but there is greater virtue in the Light. The dark side is strong in creativity and individuality, but a Jedi finds strength in the ability to accept hatred and sorrow, then let it go and keep oneself aligned in balance._ _It's more easy to be angry than calm. The dark side is fueled by uncontrolled passion, but against a Jedi who can control his emotions, it burns quickly. Every time you cause pain, inflict suffering on those you call an enemy, even out of necessity… it eats away at you until you no longer need a reason. Taking a life affects the Living Force and the one who takes it. Emotions like fear and anger lead to the Dark side."_

" _The Ben Solo I saw wasn't angry or fearful."_

" _On the surface, perhaps… Remember Rey,_ _a Jedi thinks calmly, even in intense situations. Temper passion with wisdom. Remember that when times are darkest. Always consider your choices carefully. Choose to fight, choose power, and it's a path few can turn from once that first step is taken. It carries a terrible price and, in the end, you may find that you have nothing left to give."_

Luke further highlights this by talking about his father, Anakin, and how his desires led him to the dark side, and the consequences of his thirst for power.

The two have arrived at a summit, and now Rey hears something she's never heard before: mechanical breathing. Then, she sees someone. Or, more specifically, the silhouette of someone. It's a figure in black armor. The figure disappears into the mist, and Luke tells Rey to follow it, warning her that she will be tempted and not to forget what he's told her. Rey enters the mist.

 _ **Scenes B4# and B6# have been carefully sequenced to match the Jedi Trials. These are a battery of five tests that all Jedi were required to pass in order to be considered a Knight.**_

Part A5# - Vader's Master. Hate.

Kylo picks up Darth Vader's lightsaber, and turns it over in his hands, getting a feel for the grip. He experimentally activates the blade, unknowingly mirroring his uncle in A New Hope. Pleased, Kylo shuts the blade off.

Suddenly, he is struck from behind by tendrils of blue Force lightning. Letting out a cry, Kylo is dropped to the ground. He manages to look at his assailant, but his vision is blurred and he can't make out any solid features. The figure is hooded in black robes, cackling at Kylo's pain. Then, the figure changes to someone Kylo knows: his master, Snoke. Subjected to another round of torture, Kylo begins to black out as the apparition unstably switches between the two figures. Before he loses consciousness, Kylo hears the two figures speak as one: " _You, are now… Mine."_

 _ **The audience should be able to recognize, or at least guess, as to who the first figure is: Darth Sidious. The shifting between Sidious and Snoke plays into Kylo's later actions, where he realizes that, like Vader, he is currently the servant of another.**_

Part C4# - Capture.

Leaving BB-8 with the ship, our heroes make their way towards the data-core, guided by Finn. Along the way, they commandeer some First Order suits as disguises. Inside the core, DJ starts working while Finn and Poe stand guard. Unfortunately, Captain Phasma, making her customary patrol of the security stations, recognizes Finn. She sounds the alarm.

Just as DJ finishes his work, the three are captured and taken to the brig. The First Order finds their shuttle, but BB-8 manages to slip away.

Part B4# - Second Lesson.

 _ **This scene shows Rey passing her Trial of Spirit, which requires a Jedi apprentice to resist the temptations of the dark side by overcoming their negative impulses.**_

Rey finds herself on Starkiller Base once more. She gazes out and relives the murder of Han Solo by his own son's hand. Then she sees Kylo striking down Luke. Then Leia. Then Poe and Finn. Rey is horrified, and tries to intervene, but can't do anything. She's powerless to stop him. Rey once more hears the sound of the mechanical breathing, and follows it.

She steps out into the snow covered forest and finds Kylo Ren on the ground after their fight in Force Awakens. Just like then, he's vulnerable. Helpless. Only this time, nothing separates them. Rey looks down at her side and finds herself holding Anakin's lightsaber. Whispers begin to surround her, urging her on. She ignites the blade, approaching Kylo's form. She lifts the saber, preparing to finish this monster once and for all as the voices intensify. But just as she starts to make the finishing blow, Rey looks Kylo in the eyes. He's terrified of her.

The voices cease. Though every fiber of her being wants to kill this monster, she knows it's not right. She turns off the lightsaber, and walks past her enemy, deeper into the forest. As she walks away, she hears the voice of Ben Solo call out to her through the Force, asking one thing: " _Help me."_

She comes across another barrier of mist, but all is quiet now. Stepping through, Rey finds a beautiful sight: the planet's twin moons are starting to rise above the clouds, and in the distance, smaller mountains float in mid air, suspended by the Force.

Part A6# - Vader's Secret. Love.

Kylo wakes up on the ground. He doesn't know how long it's been, but he knows that he really wants to get away from this place. As he slowly makes to leave, he senses one final pull through the Force.

Looking back at the pedestal, Kylo walks over to it. After a quick examination, he removes the upper portion of the pedestal to reveal a hollowed cavity which contains a small wooden box. Hesitantly, he grabs the box and lifts it out. Expectantly, Kylo waits for another vision. This time, nothing happens.

Now assured that nothing's going to happen, and curious, Kylo opens the box and finds a necklace inside. It looks like a charm of some sort, but one that a child made. Kylo's confused. Why was this hidden away at the bottom?

Dismissively, he throws it aside. Holding Vader's lightsaber in his hand, Kylo walks away as the camera focuses on the necklace Anakin gave to Padme.

 _ **The core of Vader's motivation is love. Love is what fuels Vader's power, and it's why he could be redeemed. Kylo Ren, in comparison, craves power, hence his inability to be redeemed.**_

Part C5# - Escape.

 _ **Captain Phasma needs to be set up as the main antagonist for Finn's story arc while making her relationship with Finn much more personal than what was previously revealed. Further elaboration on how the First Order conscripts children and brainwashes them. This is what happened to Finn, and it's why he wants to see the First Order taken down.**_

Captain Phasma enters Finn's cell and has a conversation with the ex-stormtrooper.

" _What a pleasant surprise, FN-2187. The last time we met, you threw me down a garbage disposal."_

" _I have nothing to say to you."_

" _No, of course not. You'd rather collaborate with resistance scum."_

Finn is silent.

" _What did your hacker erase from the data core? Tell me what I want to know right now, and your execution will be swift._

Again, Finn responds with silence. He's not going to betray his friends.

" _We'll find out in time, and when that happens, there will be no quick death. Save yourself the pain, and tell me what I want to know."_

Now Finn responds.

" _I'd sooner die free than help you."_

" _Free? You think your freedom makes you better? The galaxy? No, it's loyalty. Loyalty and obedience. I tried to teach you right from wrong. You were so young and full of promise. When I saw you in your crib, I knew you were destined for more."_

" _What happened to my parents?"_

" _Like so many, they refused to understand the importance of what we were doing. They were weak."_

Finn is angered and tries lunging at Phasma, but First Order Executioners restrain Finn with electro-staffs.

" _And there it is. You value compassion more than obedience."_

" _You say that loyalty is everything, Phasma. That's funny, coming from you."_

" _Be silent."_

" _Do they know? That you're the one who lowered - "_

Before Finn can spill the beans, Phasma electrocutes him.

 _ **Finn's found a crack in Phasma's armor, her inherent hypocrisy, and she knows it.**_

" _Shut up!"_

" _You have no loyalty."_

Phasma leaves the cell block in a huff after executing the guards, fearing they may have overheard her treason. She fails to notice BB-8 hiding nearby.

BB-8 frees Finn and Poe from their cells. Before they leave, Finn insists that they also release DJ. DJ is confused. Finn explains that, while DJ may not think it, Finn considers him a part of the Resistance. The four make their way to a First Order ship.

 _ **Depending on whether Kylo Ren has returned to the Supremacy by now, they could be hijacking Kylo Ren's shuttle, if so desired. If he has not returned, a simple transport can serve the same function.**_

While Poe and BB-8 get the ship ready to launch, Finn and DJ man gun turrets and fight off stormtroopers. Unfortunately, the hangar shields are still up, and they need to be deactivated manually. DJ volunteers. He runs over to the control terminal and shuts it down, but is killed before he can make it back.

Just as the remaining team is taking off, Captain Phasma arrives. Though she cannot stop them, she fires a tracking device which latches onto the ships hull. The three make the jump to hyperspace.

 _ **This explains how the First Order is able to find Crait.**_

Part B5# - Set Up for Confrontation.

It's late at night. Luke and Rey are in a ruin similar to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Rey is practicing lightsaber sequences with Luke. As they spar, Luke coaches Rey.

" _If you don't keep your mind clear, you can't find inner peace. Without peace, you forget technique. Unless you can overwhelm an opponent right away, you'll lose every duel._ _This is why Jedi enter battle calmly, with reason._ _As a Jedi, it's your responsibility to protect others. But once you knock someone down…"_

Luke catches Rey's lightsaber with his green blade and disarms her. As Rey stumbles, Luke summons Anakin's saber to his hand with the Force and crosses the two blades in front of Rey in an "x".

 _ **This shot mirrors Anakin holding Count Dooku at his mercy in Revenge of the Sith.**_

Luke shuts both blades off and clips them to his belt. He then extends a hand to Rey.

" _...You help them stand back up."_

Rey takes Luke's hand. Luke ends the session and tells Rey to get some rest.

Luke enters a partially collapsed meditation chamber with an ancient Jedi crest in the center. A beam of moonlight comes through the broken roof. Kneeling on the floor, Luke starts fiddling with his father's lightsaber.

Something blocks the moonlight, and Luke glances up to see Rey. He silently beckons her to sit. She does, but is silent. The mood is tense and expectant.

Rey breaks the silence, asking Luke what happened between him and Ben. Luke tells her how, at Leia's request, he had taken Ben in. He recounts a time when the young Ben asked Luke, if he is able to use the Force, why doesn't Luke take charge of the galaxy? Why does his mom bow to the wills of others, when she has the power to make things better? Luke tried to help Ben steer clear of the dark side, but only ended up pushing him further into Snoke's grip. Snoke offered Ben what Luke chose not to give him: power.

Rey tells Luke that she felt Ben call to her through the Force, wanting her to help him. Luke asks if she's sure, as he felt no such thing. Rey is positive, and believes that Ben can be redeemed. Luke is only half listening, clearly having some kind of debate in his mind. Rey gets tired of waiting, and leaves the room.

Later, we see Rey getting ready to leave, her mind made up. She's going to find Kylo Ren. Luke approaches. He's obviously not here to stop her. Luke recalls how he was in a similar situation long ago. He tells Rey to be careful, warning her that she'll be beyond Luke's ability to help and that, whatever happens, it's ultimately Ben's decision. Rey affirms that even so, she still has to try, and that she trusts in the Force.

Luke smiles, clearly proud, and tells her that he'll be preparing to link up with the Resistance. He gives her Anakin's lightsaber before she leaves.

 _ **Without realizing it, Rey has now passed her Trial of Courage, where Jedi must shown the faith and bravery to follow the will of the Force, even in the face of danger.**_

Part A7/B6# - Rey and Kylo.

In space outside the Supremacy. Chewbacca drops the Falcon out of hyperspace, ejects an escape pod/canister, then immediately reenters FTL. Transition to the pod being opened, revealing Rey is inside. She's inside a large hangar, with Kylo Ren watching over her. All around them, First Order personnel are mustering for a major ground offensive. Stormtroopers place restraints on Rey while Kylo takes her lightsaber. Kylo beckons Rey to follow him as they board a lift which will take them directly to Snoke's throne room.

Inside the lift, Rey appeals to Ben Solo. She offers him the chance to walk away from the First Order. Ben doesn't need Snoke, and it's not too late to stop this madness. Kylo Ren has his back turned to Rey. He's studying Anakin's lightsaber while Vader's lightsaber is clipped to his belt.

" _You sound like Skywalker. He too thought I could choose my destiny. He was wrong. This is what I was meant to become."_ Kylo is silent for a few moments before he continues. " _You called me Ben. Like Solo. You don't understand. My name is Kylo Ren. "_

" _No, you're not Snoke's puppet, you're Ben Solo! Come with me, help the Resistance - "_

" _And do what? Restore peace? They'd never welcome me after what I've done."_

" _Yes they would. Your family, your uncle, your mother, they still love you."_

" _Then they're fools."_ Kylo turns around to face Rey. She doesn't flinch and stares down his own helmeted gaze. " _My father is dead. My mother is dead. Soon, my uncle will be dead. Like you, I have no family. Let the past die."_

 _ **Kylo saying, "I have no family", is quite symbolic and evil for a Star Wars character to say because "family" is a major theme to the franchise. It also creates a strong parallel between Ben and Rey, furthering the dark mirror of each other. It's something that Rey can understand. Rey grew up without a family, and would have given anything to have one in the Force Awakens. Ben Solo, in contrast, actively sought to cut himself off from his loving family and it further drives Rey away from him.**_

The door opens and the two enter Snoke's throne room. Stationed at intervals around the room are six figures wearing blood red samurai-esque armor. These are Snoke's Praetorian Guards. Mockingly, Snoke forces Rey to bow through his command of the Force while Kylo presents Snoke with Anakin's lightsaber. Snoke takes the hilt and sets it next to him while Kylo walks over to stand by Snoke's side.

Snoke reveals that he was responsible for the Force summon that Rey felt earlier, not Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, turns his head slightly, looking between Rey and Snoke. Snoke doesn't notice his apprentice's behaviour and continues to taunt Rey. He states that with the Resistance's destruction imminent, there will be no one to stop him. A small piece of information that Snoke must reveal is his connection to Palpatine: He was the Emperor's Hand.

 _ **Anyone who is familiar with Legends continuity is going to instantly know what this title means, but long story short, Snoke was the Emperor's personal assassin. Simply dropping the title as an easter egg is enough for old veterans while not alienating or confusing the newer audiences. It doesn't, and shouldn't, take our focus off of what is happening right now.**_

Rey is defiant, and will not be intimidated. Dismissively, Snoke says that once he's ripped Luke's location from Rey's mind and killed her, he'll deal with Luke as well.

" _The only thing you control is how long your suffering will last"._

Snoke suddenly lashes out at Rey with Force lighting, causing her to writhe and scream in pain.

 _ **While being tortured, Rey passes her Trial of Flesh, in which Jedi must shown fortitude and commitment to their ideals and cause, even when under physical torment.**_

As the Supreme Leader repeatedly zaps her, Rey begs Ben to help her. Snoke laughs at this.

" _You think he will help you, when I hold all the power? He is mine, as are you and everyone else in the galaxy. You serve my will, my vision, my - Urgh!"_

Snoke's rant is cut short by a choked cry, and he looks down at his chest, which now has a red lightsaber blade sticking out of it. From behind him, Kylo Ren pulls out the blade.

In shock, Snoke turns to look at his former apprentice. His face twists into one of pure rage and hate. Snoke grabs Kylo with the Force, attempting to choke him to death.

Rey is trying to regain her strength, but can't reach Ben in time. Instead, she uses the Force to activate Anakin's lightsaber, cutting Snoke in half. As Kylo catches his breath and Rey calls Anakin's lightsaber to her, the two are set upon by the six Praetorian Guards.

During the fight, Kylo Ren uses a power focused "Strong" combat style. Kylo should be holding his own with no problem. Rey, in contrast, is dodging and weaving her way around the Guards, using whatever is in her environment to her advantage. She's being kept mostly on the defensive. The Praetorian Guard's armor is immune to slashes or cuts from lightsabers. Only direct piercing thrusts and stabs can break through. Rey finds this out when a Knife-wielding Guard catches her lightsaber blade with his gauntlets.

At one point, Kylo sees that Rey is being boxed in. While he's in a saberlock with a Sword-wielding Guard, Kylo reaches out with the Force to gruesomely crush the helmet, and by extension the head, of one or two of the Guards closing in on Rey. Unfortunately, this leaves him open to a renewed offensive.

Towards the tail end of the fight, Kylo has been knocked down by his last opponent, a Halberd Guard. As the guard raises his weapon, Rey's blue lightsaber pierces through their chest, repaying the save from earlier.

 _ **Rey's survival concludes her passing the Trial of Skill, where a Jedi must demonstrate their martial ability.**_

Once the last guard has been defeated. Rey asks Ben to call off the First Order assault, but he refuses. Kylo counters with his own offer: Rey can join him and together, they can finally bring peace to the galaxy. They just have to purge the galaxy of those who represent the old ways, namely, the Resistance. Rey only has one thing to ask Ben: " _And how many more will you kill after them?"_

Kylo's response is cold and hard. " _As many as I have to"._

He ignites Vader's lightsaber, preparing for a fight, but Rey uses the force to push him into the throne, kind of like what Yoda did to Sidious in Revenge of the Sith.

 _ **Rey's recognition of Kylo Ren's fall concludes her passing the Trial of Insight, where Jedi must recognize and refute the arguments of those corrupted by the Dark Side.**_

Rey retrieves Anakin's lightsaber and flees the Supremacy aboard an escape pod. She looks out the viewport at the Supremacy which, curiously, ignores her. Slumping back, exhausted both physically and mentally, Rey surrenders to nothingness.

Cut back to the throne room. After getting back up, Kylo activates a display terminal, getting in touch with General Hux. Kylo orders Hux to launch the attack on Crait immediately. Hux protests, stating that their forces aren't fully prepared yet. Besides, he only takes orders from the Supreme Leader, not Kylo Ren. Kylo informs him that Snoke is dead, and that he's taking command.

When Hux tries to get more details, Kylo, out of patience, ends the argument by using the Force to snap Hux's neck. He promotes Phasma to general, and orders her to launch an immediate assault.

 _ **Kylo's actions should be executed in a parallel to Darth Vader's execution of Imperial officers. Where Vader was calm, collected, and only killed officers for incompetence, Kylo is operating on emotion and kills Hux as a means of venting his anger.**_

Ending the call, Kylo sits on the throne and presses a series of keys on the armrest. Once he is done, he straightens up as new holograms of six figures in black appear: the Knights of Ren.

Part C6# - Fire in the Sky.

At Crait, outside the main base. The Resistance starships are parked outside as people move supplies onboard.

Inside the main base, Admiral Ackbar is speaking on the comm. He is informed that Poe and Finn have just arrived, and he signs off.

" _Understood. We'll meet you there, General Calrissian"._

Ackbar meets with Finn and Poe, and learns about DJ's death. Ackbar is saddened, but quickly regains his composure, noting that DJ's death was not in vain. Finn asks what their plan is.

Ackbar tells them that as soon as the supplies have been loaded onto the transports, the Resistance will head to Corellia. The New Republic fleet is gathering there to make a counter attack on the First Order.

A technician comes up, panicking, and informs Ackbar that First Order star destroyers are entering orbit. Worse, they're getting into position to bomb the parked starships.

Poe wonders how the First Order found them, but Ackbar cuts him off. They don't have time to think about that. They need to get everyone inside the base.

As the Resistance starts to scramble, massive energy blasts begin to rain down from above.

Part B7# - Bringing People Together.

Waking up in shock, Rey calms down once she realizes that she's back onboard the Millennium Falcon. Heading to the bridge, she finds Chewbacca at the controls. The Wookie tells her to get on the comm with Luke. Luke, inside his X-Wing, expresses that he's glad to see that Rey is all right. Rey asks how she got on board the Falcon. Luke says that he and Chewie were heading to Crait when they came across Rey's escape pod.

Remembering what she saw in the Supremacy hanger, combined with the fact that the Supremacy was traveling the same direction, Rey puts two and two together. Panicking, she tells Luke that Ben is heading to Crait with the entire First Order military. She is frantic, and tells him they need to leave now. Luke gets her to calm down. He agrees, but notes that they need a plan.

Part C7# - Trapped

As the First Order lands assault walkers and troops, the remaining Resistance members are scrambling to get inside of the base. Many of them are gunned down while trying to make their way through the wreckage of burning starships.

Finn sees an injured Admiral Ackbar, and stops to help. The Admiral is bleeding badly, too hurt to be saved. Over Finn's frantic attempts to get him to cover, Ackbar tells him that there's nothing he can do for the Mon Calamari. But Finn can still do something for the Resistance: live. Admiral Ackbar dies.

Poe comes across Finn, and pulls him away from Ackbar's body. They're the last to make it through as the Resistance seals the doors.

Part A8/B8/C8# - Wrap Up.

Luke flys in on his X-Wing fighter, broadcasting on an open channel for Kylo Ren to face him. As Luke lands his X-Wing, Kylo, having desired this confrontation more than anything, orders the First Order army to stand down. No one is to interfere under any circumstances. He overrides General Phasma's protests.

Kylo and the Knights of Ren approach Luke. Words are exchanged.

" _I let you down, Ben. I'm sorry."_

" _I don't care about your apologies. I'm here to finish what my grandfather started: The end of the Jedi."_

" _Strike me down, and you'll never be rid of me."_

Luke draws his green lightsaber, and is engaged by the Knights while Kylo hangs back. Luke's style is purely defensive. Like a true Jedi, he only defends himself. Luke quickly uses the Force to subdue half the Knights and his lightsaber to finish the other half.

Kylo then meets Luke in single combat. Vader's red lightsaber clashes with Luke's green blade once more. Luke does not advance or retreat. He simply bats Kylo aside and holds his ground.

Meanwhile, Poe realizes that Luke is stalling for time. Noting that there's a back exit, the Resistance members head down a tunnel. The end is blocked by a rock slide caused by the earlier bombardment. They begin to despair.

Outside the blockage, Rey finds the exit. There are several large grey boulders blocking the passage. Rey tries to use the Force to lift the rocks. She fails twice. Just as she's about to give up, she hears Luke's voice in her mind. Luke is suddenly standing next to her. He encourages her to calm her mind, find her inner peace, and reach out with the Force. Doing so, Rey finally lifts and moves the rocks on the third try.

 _ **Obviously, Luke is not actually with Rey. Whether this is Luke projecting himself through the Force, Rey's own mind reacting to the situation, or some other third thing, can be left ambiguous. Also, Rey lifting the boulders and rocks blocking the way calls back to her training on [Tython]. She failed that time, but now she has matured and is in balance with the Force.**_

Inside the cave, the Resistance members see Rey. Finn, overjoyed, runs up to her and hugs her. She returns the embrace, thankful to see that her first real friend is still alive. Poe, interrupting sheepishly/apologetically, gets them onboard the Falcon. They fly away. Finn asks what about Luke, and Rey answers: " _He stayed behind."_

Back with Luke, Kylo is panting. He's enraged and exhausted, unable to break through Luke's defenses. He then sees the Falcon fly away and senses that Rey is aboard. He realizes that he's been duped and humiliated. Luke smiles, pitying his nephew.

" _I'm no longer the last Jedi. You failed Ben."_

Luke then closes his eyes and calmly mirrors Obi-Wan in A New Hope. Kylo, enraged, tries to strike at his uncle, but Luke disappears into the Force. Kylo lets out a scream of pure, futile rage at the sky.

We cut to the interior of the Falcon. Poe is inside the cockpit co-pilot chair with Chewbacca and Rey. Poe is curious about the Falcon's controls while Chewbacca is trying to keep this young nerfherder from messing with the controls. Rey senses Luke's passing into the Force and leaves the cockpit. She walks through the Falcon, passing the various Resistance members. Everything seems muted, and she doesn't hear anything. She come to a stop in front of the empty dejark holotable. Rey takes a seat. Her head is bowed low and she softly cries. Through her grief, Rey hears the voice of Luke once again. Looking up, she sees the Force ghost of the Jedi Master, smiling at her. Luke raises his hand in a farewell salute.

" _The Force will be with you, Rey. Always."_

Rey's concentration is broken when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she sees that it's Finn. Looking back over towards Luke, she sees that he's gone. BB-8 rolls over and beeps worriedly at Rey. Looking down at the droid, Rey can't help but smile. Our heroes wordlessly resolve to continue the fight.

In the cockpit, Poe tells Chewbacca to " _Punch it."_ Annoyed, Chewbacca knocks Poe out of the copilot's seat. The Falcon makes the jump into hyperspace.

END


End file.
